Lo'rien Planetary System
General Information Lo'rien Planetary System is a single-planetary system consisting of a single planet and two moons. The dominant inhabitants of the planet are the Lo'ric people, a race with similar traits and attributes to that of Humans. Their current forms of technologies resemble that of humans in the late 21st Century and early 22nd Century. The planetary system is elusive and is yet to be discovered by other intelligent life forms. This is largely due to the fact that the planet orbits around a small red dwarf star with a low luminosity, thus rendering traditional gravitational lensing and transitional methods ineffective if not useless. (More continued in Regional Information) Recent developments on the planet have resulted in near-extinction of the Lo'ric species as well as mass amounts of plant and animal life. (More continued in History) The planet, despite recent catastrophe, supports life and is ladden with abundant rare minerals and natural resources. (More in Planetary Information) The two moons of the planet are abundant with natural resources as well and provide stability to the planet, preventing wild temperature changes that would ensue without them. (More in Satellite Information) Regional Information Lo'rien Planetary System orbits around a single red dwarf star that emits very low light, however this lack of light is compensated by Lo'rien's tight orbit around the star. The dim and relatively low mass nature of the star renders traditional methods of finding exoplanets such as: Gravitational Lensing and Transition Method. -ineffective. The planet is yet to be discovered by other intelligent life and no expeditions have been made to the planet. Lo'rien is one of three planets orbiting the star, the other two are gas giants that respectively orbit 10x and 27x the distance of Lo'rien and the parent star. Giants name's are: Dnopriisk (10x) & Naev'skiophra (27x) Dnopriisk is approx. one-hundred and eleven times the mass of Lo'rien and consists mainly of Hydrogen and Carbon. It has fourty-two regularly orbiting moons, ten of which are at least 0.2x the mass of Lo'rien. Naev'skiophra is approx. two-thousand seven-hundred and ninety-three times the mass of Lo'rien and consists mainly of Hydrogen, Carbon, and Helium. Naev'skiophra has two-hundred and four regularly orbiting moons, sixty of which are at least 0.2x the mass of Lo'rien. Naev'skiophra is particularly special due to the fact that it is a Brown-Dwarf, in other terms, a failed star. Planetary Information Lo'rien Planetary System has an abnormally large amount of rare minerals and valuable natural resources, allowing the Lo'ric civilization to rapidly develop and create new technologies as well as mass-manufacture said technologies. This abundance of heavy metals and rare minerals results in a large mass and high average density. The inner core of the planet consists mainly of Iron and Nickel, as well as a large amount of Tungsten and Gold. The inner core of the planet peaks at a whopping 31,700°F and produces a very massive magnetosphere in tandem with the molten outer core. The outer core of the planet consists largely of Nickel and Iron as well as Lithium and Lead. The outer core peaks at a steaming 11,400°F and assists in producing the magnetosphere of the planet. The mantle of the planet is mostly made up of Iron, Lithium, Aluminum, Nickel, Lead, and Tungsten. The mantle peaks at 7,250°F and actively partakes in convection currents. The crust of the planet is very regenerative and earthquakes are commonplace due to the high-heat of the planets core. The crust consists mainly of rare metals and carbon, however, the crust completely regenerates over a period of 3,000 years due to the constant movement of tectonic plates and high amount of earthquakes. Lo'rien Planetary Sytem is an ideal residence for life due to the rich nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, abundance of water, and large amount of carbon-based materials on the surface on the planet. Despite these assisting qualities of the planet, recent developments in the planet's history show the near-extinction of the dominant race of the planet. (Lo'ric's) As well as that, large amounts of plant and animal life have been destroyed/killed due to the many usage(s) of nuclear weapons in a recent world war. Nuclear Winter has already set in within two months of the war and will inevitably cool the planet. Despite the grim outlook of the situation, it is unlikely that intelligent life will be extinguished due to the resilence of the Lo'ric species. Satellite Information The two moons orbiting around Lo'rien are respectively named: Ulysses and Phale'ssi Ue-LIH-Sees & FAIL-See. Ulysses is the larger of the two moons, at a mass of 0.4x the mass of Lo'rien. Ulysses is composed mostly of various minerals and rocks, but also contains a very large amount of the renowned fusion fuel Helium-3. No attempt has been made to colonize either of the moons. Phale'ssi is the smaller of the two moons, at a mass of 0.36x the mass of Lo'rien. Phale'ssi is mostly composed of heavy metals, rocks, various minerals, and the fusion fuel Helium-3. Phale'ssi in particular is very strange due to the abnormally strong magnetic field that it possesses; the field is approx. four-times as powerful as Lo'rien's and often interferes with the planet's magnetosphere and does often disrupt instruments on the planet. History The history of Lo'rien is a remarkably new one, the advent of intelligent life only began about eighty-thousand years ago. Rapid developments have been made due to the abundant resources of the planet and general hospitality towards the Lo'ric peoples. However, with recent war and usage of nuclear weapons, the future hangs in the balance for the Lo'ric's as the battle for survival begins. It was only a few months ago when war broke out with the detonation of eleven nuclear bombs on various capitols across the planet. Instantaneous retaliation took hold of the many world leaders and a nuclear war had sparked. After only mere hours, the planet was engulfed in radiation and ash clouds. Five point seven billion people (out of five point eight billion) would lose their lives in the unwarranted war. Little to nothing is known of the reason for cause of the war, but there are bigger issues at hand, and even larger obstacles to hurdle. The future is bleak for the Lo'ric people and all life on Lo'rien.